The Spider and the Imp
by Asexual Individual
Summary: When Peter becomes Spider-Man his closest and most trusted friend quickly found out and decided to join him in crime fighting as the Imp, but Jack isn't only a superhero, she's also the daughter of an infamous master thief and Tony Stark. (Sorry for the bad summary).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A young woman with long red hair and blue eyes walked over to a young man at a party, she wore a revealing black dress and had her eyes set intensely on him.

"Tony Stark." She said.

The man turned around at being addressed, he took in the woman and gave a smile.

"Hello, I don't think we've met." He said, holding out his hand.

"We haven't." The woman said, shaking his hand. "My name is Jessica James, but most call me Jess." Jess' eyes then seemed to flash but Tony waved it off as a trick of the light. "You know, it's polite to buy a woman a drink."

Tony gave another smile and turned to the barman.

"A drink for my lady-friend."

The barman took the money and gave a drink to Jess.

Later on that night Jess and Tony ended up in bed together, and a few days after that Jess found out she was pregnant.

* * *

"You're going to keep it?" a girl aged fifteen asked Jess, she had short, spikey blond hair and blue eyes.

"Of course, I've always planned on having a child, it's just happened earlier than expected." Jess answered, rubbing her belly. "Should have checked the asshole was using protection."

"You also said that you wanted the father to be around, I doubt Mr Stark will be willing to join the business, let alone for a woman he met with just to have sex."

"I know that. I guess my child will just have to live without her father, it would be hard to find one willing to be in the business and care for a child anyway."

"Speaking of business, what we stealing next?"

Jess grinned. "A large diamond from a pig-headed collector."

"I'll go gather the others."

The teen left the room while Jess went over to the wall, she pressed a button and part of the wall swung around to reveal many guns and other varying weapons. Jess took a few of them and attacked them to the suit she was wearing.

"When you are born you are going to be the perfect little thief." Jess said lovingly, rubbing her belly.

Jess heard people enter and she turned around to see the other members of her team, who were either in their teens or early twenties.

"Let's go." Jess smirked.

* * *

Jess sat on the floor with a four-year-old girl with short black hair and blue eyes, the child was holding bits of metal while Jess was instructing her on how to put them together.

"This part goes here, and then this part screws into here, and you're done." Jess said in a soft tone.

In the child's hand she held a hand gun.

"Well done, Jack, you've made me so proud." Jess said happily, picking up the child and hugging her.

"I really did it, mommy!" Jack laughed, looking in awe at the gun in her hands.

Jess looked at her daughter with proud eyes.

"What next? What next?" Jack asked with excitement.

"Slow down, I'll teach you more later. Right now you're filthy, it's bath time."

"No!" Jack yelled and struggled to escape her mother's grasp.

"There's no use resisting, you will be clean." Jess said, standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

A six-year-old Jack sat on her bed in her room, looking at some blueprints while fiddling with some bits of metal. Suddenly, the door to her room burst open and Jess ran in, her face full of panic. Jack dropped what she was doing.

"Mom, what's going on?" she asked, slightly scared.

"We've been found, it's too late to run." Jess explained.

Jess crouched in front of her daughter, Jack was starting to get very scared.

"Listen, I'm going to give up and take the fall for everyone, which means I might not be able to see you again."

"No, mommy, no!" Jack cried, latching onto her mother.

Jess pulled Jack away from her. "Listen to me very closely, people are going to ask you questions but I don't want you speaking to anyone about your life here, not about me, Alex, any of the others, or what we do. And remember, no matter where either of us are, no matter who you end up with or my fate, I will always love you. Now, get your emergency bag and all your important things and wait for someone to come and get you."

Jess gave her daughter a big hug and then left the room, locking the door on her way out, she gave a big sigh before heading to face those breaking into her home. Men dressed in uniforms burst into the room wielding guns and shouting loudly, Jess put her hands behind her head and kneeled on the floor, a few seconds later she was cuffed and dragged out of the room.

In her room Jack sat crying on her bed, she and a backpack that was full to the brim beside her and a teddybear wearing goggles clutched in her arms. Jack let out a scream as the door was busted down a scary people in uniforms came in, upon seeing the girl they lowered their weapons and one came forward.

"Hey there, little girl, it's okay, we're gonna get you out of here." He said in a gentle voice.

Jack just whimpered and tried to get as far away from him as possible. The man sighed.

"You guys go and check the rest of the building, I'm going to need some time with her."

The other men left. The man took off his helmet in an attempt to get Jack to calm down.

"Hey, wanna wear this?" he asked, holding his helmet out to Jack.

Jack stopped sobbing and looked at the helmet, after a few minutes she took it and placed it on her head, it was much too big for her and covered her eyes but she laughed.

"Hey, what's your friends' name?"

Jack tilted the helmet to look at the man and then looked down at her teddy but she didn't speak, her mother told her not to.

"Alright then, I'll guess. Is it Teddy?"

Jack shook her head.

"Sam?"

Another shake.

After a few more guesses the man finally got it.

"Tony?"

Jack nodded.

"Okay then, nice to meet you Tony." The man said to the bear. "And what's your name?" he asked Jack.

Jack said nothing but looked towards some letter stuck to the wall, the man looked at them and read the name they spelled.

"Jacqueline, that's a very nice name." he said.

Jack pulled a face.

"I guess you prefer something else. Jackie?"

Jack shook her head.

"Jack?"

She nodded.

"Okay then, Jack, I'm gonna need you and Tony to come with me. I'm afraid you can't live here anymore." The man said.

Jack reluctantly let the man pick her up.

"Is there anything you'd like to bring with you right now?

Jack pointed to her backpack and the man picked it up. He then walked out the room.

The man kept his helmet lowered over Jack's face as he walked so she wouldn't have to see the damage done to her home and her mom and the people she thought of as family been taken away in handcuffs.

* * *

Jack sat in a colourful room filled with toys, she did nothing but sit with her bear clutched tightly in her arms. Outside the room she was watched through a one-way mirror.

"Who is she?" A woman asked the man who had taken Jack from her home.

"The daughter of Miss James." The man explained. "Miss James told us that she had a one-night stand with a man and ended up pregnant and decided to raise her despite her lifestyle. She also told us that the other people in her group are innocent people who she controlled using special powers she has."

"She admitted to that?"

"She said that she may have controlled them but that she didn't want them getting in trouble for something that was out of their control. What are we going to do with Jacqueline?"

"If we can find the father we will and if he's suitable then we'll see if he's willing to take her in, if not then she'll have to go into foster care. She'll also have to have therapy, there's no telling what has been conditioned into her mind by that woman."

* * *

Outside the Malibu home of Tony Stark a black car pulled up outside, a woman stepped out and then pulled Jack out from the back seat. She held onto Jack's hand with one hand while pressing the buzzer with the other. The door open to reveal a woman with ginger hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I need to speak to Mr Stark about a personal matter." The woman holding Jack said.

The other woman looked down at Jack and put the pieces together and groaned.

"That idiot." She said.

The woman invited them in.

"I'm Pepper Potts, personal assistant to Tony." The woman introduced herself. "I'm guessing the child has something to do with him."

"To do with who?" Tony Stark asked as he appeared from his lab.

"Mr Stark, this is Jacqueline James." The woman said, motioning to Jack, who remained silent.

"Ah, my alleged daughter." Tony said.

"It has been proven." The woman said.

"It has, I wouldn't be taking her in it wasn't."

Jack looked up at her supposed dad and frowned.

"Tony?" Pepper asked in a warning tone.

"I'll explain later." Tony waved her off.

"So, you'll be living with Mr Stark now, what do you think?" the woman asked Jack.

Jack looked up at her and spoke for the first time since she saw her mum. "I think that I was better off with mum."

Tony laughed at her comment. "I like her." He said.

Later on the woman had left Jack with Tony and Pepper with promises to return the next day. Pepper had dragged Tony off to the next room but Jack heard their conversation.

"A kid, Tony, really?" Pepper asked.

"I had to, her mother is in prison and she was sort of forced on me." Tony answered.

"Why not put her in a foster home, you're not qualified to raise a child."

"The ones who gave her to me did. Besides, I was going to but then I saw her, she wouldn't do well in a foster home, I can tell. We can hire someone to care for her anyway."

Jack stopped listening at this point and began exploring what she could and tried hacking into the places that she couldn't.

In the end Jack ended up staying with Tony, cared for by various nannies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A teenage Jack sat in her room working on one of her various projects, in front of her a TV displayed her father on the news at a press conference from yesterday. Jack mentally scoffed at the word father, Tony didn't act like a father should while she grew up living with him, there were occasional times when he would show affection towards her but for the most part he acted like she was just a permanent resident of his home rather that his daughter.

Jack's laptop then started beeping, warning her that someone was trying to contact her. Putting down her project Jack responded to the call.

"Hey, Pete, how are yah?" Jack said to the person on her screen.

The boy on the screen was the same age she was with brown hair and eyes hidden behind glasses, his name was Peter Parker and he was Jack's best friend.

"I'm fine, Jack." Peter answered. "How are things on your end?"

"As fine as they can be considering my recent almost kidnapping last week, Tony's got me locked up in the house right now." Jack complained.

"Well, at least it shows he cares, I'm sure that's what my aunt and uncle would do if I was almost kidnapped."

"I guess. Tony does have his moments. Though he's still Tony. Woke up this morning to find some reporter woman walking around in just her underwear and one of his shirts, this happens so often that I'm not even embarrassed about it anymore."

Peter then looked to his right. "Got to go, aunt May's calling."

"Bye." Jack said as he hung up.

Jack turned off her laptop and went back to her project, while working she briefly wondered what Tony's reaction would be if he found out that she was building small bombs in her room.

* * *

Jack franticly paced around her room, trying not to think about what had happened, that only a few hours ago that she had gotten the news that Tony had been taken while on a business trip in another county and couldn't be found. There was a knock at the door and Jack expected it to be Pepper coming to try and comfort her again, instead she saw Peter open the door.

"Peter!" Jack shouted, grabbing onto him like a lifeline.

"Pepper had me brought here." Peter explained. "I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

"But he was kidnapped by terrorists, who knows what they'll do to him. And it's not just that, I'm the heir to the company, if they decide he's dead what's going to happen to me? I don't want to deal with weapons."

Jack clutched at her hair, hyperventilating. Peter removed Jack's hand from her head and hugged her.

"It'll all be alright." Peter said to her.

"I hope so.

Three months later Jack got the news about Tony being found and rescued. At the airport she stood beside Pepper as the plane he was on landed and stepped out with his right arm in a sling, when Jack saw him she launched herself at him and gave him a hug but being careful of his arm.

"Dad!" she cried.

Tony was a little surprised at Jack's behaviour.

"You called me dad." He said.

Jack just nodded and carried on hugging Tony as he and Pepper had a conversation, she eventually let go of him and they all got into the car with Happy the driver.

In the weeks following Tony's return he acted more fatherly towards Jack despite still holing himself up in his lab most of the time, he told her that his experience as a captive had taught him to appreciate what he had; he didn't actually say that but that's what Jack picked up from his scattered explanations.

Then Jack had found out that her father was the recent hero Iron Man along with the rest of the world and was also surprised to find out that the man who took care of Tony for a long time and took all the weight off her shoulders about the company while Tony was missing had tried to kill him and was the one who actually set up the whole ordeal. If Jack didn't have a secret identity while going to school she would be very popular at the moment.

Jack decided that she had a weird life, with a thief for a mum, a superhero for a dad, and she made bombs in her spare time. But her life, along with her friends Peter's, was about to get weirder.

* * *

Jack and Peter were in his room, Jack was analysing his injuries while complaining.

"I thought I was meant to be the brash one of us, but then I find out that you decided to follow in dad's footsteps and got clawed, strangled, thrown around and shot for it." Jack said.

Jack's life had once again gotten strange when she discovered that Peter had gotten spider powers and used them to become the new vigilante Spider-Man. When Peter had gotten his powers he of course told Jack about them, what he didn't tell her was that he was using his new found powers to hunt down the guy that murdered his uncle and then moved onto taking out street crime, since Jack didn't live in New York she didn't find out about Spider-Man until the newscast about him saving the city from the Lizard, she then instantly worked out that Peter and Spider-Man were the same and she was mad about not being told. Peter allowed himself to be shouted at by Jack after she came to New York to see him shortly after seeing the newsreel, after calming down slightly Jack helped Peter with the wounds he had and comforted him about the death of Captain Stacy.

Jack stopped what she was saying before hitting upon an idea. "I'm going to join you."

"Jack, no." Peter protested.

"No, I'm going to help you, if you insist on endangering yourself them I'm going to help out, it's my choice. Besides, you're not the only one with powers."

To prove her point Jack started floating off the ground, flipping upside down and looking at Peter.

Peter was conflicted. "Fine, but only because I know you'll do it anyway." He said.

"Dam right I will." Jack said, flipping upright and landing on the floor.

Jack got her powers from her mum, Jess was a superhuman and passed that onto Jack whose powers manifested different to her mom's. Jack had the ability to change the density of her entire body, meaning she could change the hardness of her skin, organs and bones and that she could weigh anything she wanted, which allowed her to float any distance off the ground or become unmoveable from the ground. Jack had developed her powers with puberty and the only person besides herself that knew about them was Peter, she didn't have a good enough relationship with Tony yet to tell him.

"What are you going to wear then?" Peter asked.

"I have an idea, come on." Jack said, taking hold of Peter's hand and dragging him after her.

"Bye, aunt May!" Peter called as he was dragged out the front door.

"Be back no later than nine!" he heard aunt May call after him.

Using the fastest train they could Peter and Jack arrived at the Stark home, they then went to Jack's room, then to the secret room that Jack used to store all the different weapons she owned and made.

"Your dad would have a fit if he saw all this." Peter said, looking at some bombs in a box labelled 'flash bombs'.

"Well, they're going to finally have some use, I'll need some sort of weapon to help fight, nothing harmful like big explosions, but those flash bombs and smoke bombs will certainly come in handy." Jack said. She then picked up a dark-blue protective jacket that went down to her knees when she wore it and a black jumpsuit. "These'll have to be part of my outfit, they've survived the many explosions of my lab, so it should hold up in a fight."

Walking back into her room Jack gathered a few more things she saw as potential parts of her costume and took out the mannequin she used for when she made her own clothes, she then began dressing it in the jumpsuit and jacket then the other things she had gathered, she pulled on then pulled off many of the things she chose until she settled on a look.

"What do you think?" Jack asked Peter, presenting the dressed mannequin.

The costume consisted of a black hat, a pair of black-rimmed racing goggles, the jumpsuit and jacket, a black belt from the left shoulder to the right hip, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and some grey boots.

Peter shrugged. "Looks good, but is obviously just thrown together." He said.

"Well, this is just the prototype." Jack said. "I'm going to need to modify the jacket and such, maybe add a logo of my own, get better goggles, etc."

"A though just occurred to me, how are you going to help me when I'm Spiderman when you live here? You can't just visit every day."

"Well, you know the Stark tower that dad's built?"

Peter nodded.

"We're going to be moving there, I'm even joining your school."

"That's great."

"I know. Now, let's get to work on my modifications."

* * *

Peter and Jack were walking out of their school a few days after Jack had joined, she was in her identity of Jacqueline James and wore a long blond wig with green coloured contact lenses.

"It's finally ready, tonight I'll be joining you as the Imp." Jack said to Peter.

"You're sticking with that name?" Peter asked.

"Providing that one isn't made up before I can introduce myself." Jack said. "A name for me isn't as obvious as it was for you, I don't want to end up with some lame one that's linked to explosives or my goggles."

The two teens entered Stark tower through a secret entrance to avoid being spotted and took a private elevator straight to the living quarters, as soon as they were in Jack's new room she locked the door and pulled off her wig to reveal her spikey chin-length hair that had once been midway down her back and took out her contacts.

"You cut your hair?" Peter asked. "How'd your dad and Pepper react?"

"They don't know, I just wear a wig around them." Jack explained.

Jack went over to her wardrobe and open up a compartment to reveal some mannequin heads with wigs on, she put the blond wig on the only bare head.

"Why?"

"It's part of my costume, you'll see in a bit."

Jack went into her bathroom to change into her costume while Peter waited in her room. A little while later Jack emerged dressed in her costume.

"How do I look?" Jack asked.

Jack's goggles were different and looked like a band of black fabric with goggle lenses in it, her short black hair peeked out from under her hand and goggles, she had addad a lower face mask, the legs of her body suit were tucked under her boots, her jacket now had many pockets on them, her boots were replaced with mechanical boots, and her chest was bound.

"You look like a boy." Peter said.

"Good, that's what I was going for." Jack said, observing herself in her mirror. "The best secret identity is one that's the opposite sex."

"What's with the boots?" Peter asked.

"They're rocket boots like Tony has. My powers allow me to float but not fly, so these will take care of that aspect, and I won't need hand boosters like dad does."

"Let's go then." Peter said as he took off his clothes, revealing his spider suit underneath.

The two then jumped out through Jack's open window and flew/swung away from the tower to find some crime. Jack quickly got the hang of the whole saving people thing after the first few muggings and attempted rapes she and Peter stopped, they even managed to stop a shop robbery, at that place they left a note for the police to find.

' _Just another service provided by your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man and Imp.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Tony had become Ironman Jack life had been a little harder, she had been more likely to get kidnapped by people trying to get to her dad and he had become self-destructive after finding out that his Ark reactor was killing him. Thankfully Tony had solved the Ark reactor problem and wasn't as self-destructive as before, but Jack was still in danger from kidnapping despite becoming the Imp because she couldn't use her powers.

So Jack was once again in the predicament of a gun being held to her head by a man shouting demands to a camera. Unfortunately for him Jack was used to kidnapping and had an array of tools hidden on her person to use, with a knife from her pocket she cut through her bonds and then used a taser hidden in her watch to take him down, she then tied him up and waited for someone to come and get her.

"Don't feel bad about this." Jack told her kidnapper, who she was sitting on. "I get kidnapped all the time so I'm prepared. And if you think about it I've actually helped you, if dad found out and came here to rescue me I doubt you'd be able to walk by the end of it."

There was a ' _thwip'_ sound and Peter swung in dressed in full spidey gear.

"Took you long enough." Jack told him as she stood up.

"It took a bit to find out where you were." Peter explained.

Peter shot a web at the kidnapper while Jack climbed on his back and made herself weigh less so Peter wouldn't be weighed down. Peter then swung away, he dropped off the kidnapper off at the police station with a note explaining he was a kidnapper and then Peter dropped Jack off at Stark tower.

"See yah later!" Jack called as Peter swung away.

Jack then went into the tower and used the elevator to get to the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Tony asked from where he was drinking coffee.

"Just got kidnapped again." Jack said casually as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What?"

"Don't worry, I easily took him down and Spider-Man showed up to drop him off at the police station and me at the tower."

"But you were kidnapped, and I didn't know."

"Dad, you being Ironman will only encourage the kidnappers, I was kidnapped a lot before you even became Ironman, I've gotten used to defending of myself. Besides, Natasha taught me some move during her time as your intern."

"That doesn't stop me from worrying. By the way, Happy will be accompanying you to and from school and wherever you go l for two weeks."

"Two days."

"One week and four days."

"Five days."

"A week."

"Deal."

The father and daughter shook hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Imp went flying through the air and smashed into a building, making a large dent upon impact, she managed to catch herself before she fell out of the hole.

"I'm gonna feel that in the morning." She remarked as she re-joined Spider-Man in their fight against Dr. Octopus, her voice sounding male due to the voice changer she wore.

Imp reached into one of the many pockets of her jacket and pulled out one of her many bombs, she briefly looked at it to make sure she had the one she wanted before throwing it at the villain. The bomb exploded upon impact and released a sticky substance similar to that of Spider-Man's webs that gummed up his metal arms, Spider-Man used this to his advantage to web the man and the metal arms to the ground.

"This is not over!" Dr. Octopus shouted. I will have my revenge!"

"Can it, six arms!" Imp told him, using some tape to cover his mouth.

"You just sit tight until the police come to pick you up." Spider-Man told him.

Spider-Man and the Imp then took off before the police arrived, how the police reacted to them depended on who arrived, they would either let them go or try and arrest them so they didn't want to risk it if it was the latter.

Spider-Man and the Imp landed on a nearby rooftop to take a rest. Imp rolled up her sleeve to look at her watch and her eyes widened behind her goggles when she saw the time.

"Wow, is it really that late? I guess time flies when you're saving people." She said. "I better get home before someone decides to drag me out of my room and finds I'm not there. See you at school tomorrow."

"If you aren't sent home before I can see you that is." Spider-Man remarked.

Imp shrugged. "Thing just always happen around me an I get the blame."

"For good reason."

"Ah, what yah gonna do? Oh, and by the way, if I find that you were out patrolling too late again I'll tie you to the bed to make sure you get enough sleep."

Spider-Man had to stop himself from shuddering, he knew that she wasn't joking. He quickly held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, I'll finish up around twelve." He said.

"You'd better."

The Imp took off towards Stark tower while Spider-Man started his patrol.

* * *

The Imp floated up to a window at Stark tower and opened it, she slipped inside to reveal her bedroom. Once inside she removed her costume, undid the bindings on her chest and took out the voice changer that fit around her bottom teeth like a brace.

"That's better." She said, her voice back to normal.

Jack stuffed everything into a hidden draw in her wardrobe before going for a shower, after that she dried off before dressing in some normal clothes and placing a long black haired wig over her very short hair.

"JARVIS, did anyone notice I was gone?" Jack asked once she was finished.

"No, miss. Sir is under the impression that you are 'doing the usual teen angst act'." The A.I. told her.

"Good."

"Miss, if I may be so bold to recommend, maybe you should let Sir know of your latest favourite pass time."

"JARVIS, we've been through this already. Dad would have a fit if he learned that is was me getting smashed around everywhere and dealing with all of those big bads, then he would ground me 'til old age."

"It was mearly a suggestion, Miss. I am just worried that you are garnering too much attention and the time will come when you have to face someone you cannot handle."

"I know, and I apreciate that you are able to show so much concern for me, but I just don't want dad finding out and then freaking out. I'll probably tell him eventually, just not right now."

"If you say so, Miss Jack."

Jack frowned at the defeated tone that the A.I. was somehow able to convay.

"Tell yah what, if something really bad happens to me because of being the Imp, like I'm badly injured or go missing, then you can tell dad that I'm the Imp." She compromised.

"Thank you, Miss Jack." The A.I. sounded relieved.

Jack smiled at A.I. before walking out of her room. In the main room Jack saw Tony watching the news while drinking something that she was willing to bet anything was something alcoholic.

"In other news, famed vigilanties, Spider-Man and the Imp, stopped Dr. Octopus from trying to steal from Oscorp today." The news anchor said as footage from the fight was shown.

Jack couldn't help but wince when she saw herself thrown into a building, her powers may have stopped any damage but it had still hurt, she was lucky she had her durability.

"That's gotta hurt." Tony commented.

"I'm sure it did." Jack responded.

Tony turned to look at her.

"Ah, look who just emerged from her pit." He mocked.

"Pot, kettle, black, dad. You spend just as much time locked away in your lab if not more." Jack said as she sat down next to Tony.

Tony ignored her and instead motioned towards the TV with his drink still in his hand while the news continued to cover the fight.

"Those you have got to be made out of some hard stuff, especially goggle boy there, he was thrown into a wall without waring any sort of apparent armor and just shook it off. I wonder what kind of tech they're using." He said.

Jack smirked because she knew that the only tech they used was her boots and Spidey's web shooters, the rest was by their own merits. Still, she felt a small warmth in her chest at Tony's praise of her alter-ego.

"Doc Oc was pretty easy to defeat this time." Jack said.

"Yeah, far cry from those two just getting thrown about and taking over a day to catch him." Tony agreed.

Jack chuckled as she remembered how long it took for her and Spider-Man to take down Dr. Octopus the first time they faced him back when they were relatively knew to being superheroes.

"Not everyone can be badass their first fighting." She defended herself.

"Yeah, not everyone can be like me." Tony bragged.

"Oh, really?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "The footage JARVIS showed me of you making your first Ironman armour tells different."

Tony groaned. "How do you manage to get him to do everything for you?" he asked.

Jack looked smug. "Because he likes me better." She answered.

What Jack failed to mention was that she was a master hacker, she was the daughter of Tony Stark and a master thief so she wasn't exactly failing in the smarts department, and managed to change of few of JARVIS' programs so he wouldn't be able to tell Tony that she was the Imp without her permission. JARVIS hadn't liked her doing it but accepted her reason, that didn't stop him from constantly trying to get Jack to tell Tony herself.

"Anyway," Jack decided to change the subject. "What's for dinner?"

"I feel like pizza. Do you feel like pizza?" Tony asked.

"Sure."

"Pizza it is. JARVIS, order some pizza!"

"Call me when it gets here." Jack said as she stood up. "I have work to do in my room."

Jack went back to her room, Tony guessed she was going to do homework but what she meant was that she had work to do with her alter-ego.

You see, the problem with using bombs as your main weapon is that you are using them up each time you use one and may have a problem with running out of them and you can only carry so many. Jack had to constantly make all types of her own bombs, flash bombs, smoke bombs, glue bombs, etc. which took time and resources that she only had access too because she was the daughter of Tony Stark, aka Ironman. She was working on a secondary weapon that suited her for her to use when she couldn't use her bombs but it wasn't yet complete and she was still working out some of the details.

* * *

Peter sighed as he crept through his bedroom window at 12:46, he had promised Jack that he'd be home and in bed by twelve but he had gotten side-tracked by a robbery, multiple muggings and other crimes on his way home. Jack had told him many times that he had too much of a hero complex and needed to learn when to stop and make room for his normal life before it started to badly affect his health; actually, she hadn't quite said that but that was the gist of it. But Peter felt the need to help, every time he put on his costume or saw someone in trouble he would always hear his uncle Ben's last words to him. 'With great power comes great responsibility'. Whenever he recited those words Jack would jokingly add, 'and a great death wish'. But Jack always helped out if she saw someone in danger or they had to fight a villain, she even sometimes took over his patrols whether he wanted her to or not to make sure he didn't stress himself.

Peter hissed as he removed his Spidey suit, now that the adrenaline from fighting crime had worn off the injures from his fight with Dr. Octopus made themselves known quite loudly, particularly his ribs from when he had been squeezed by the metal arms. Thankfully he had advanced healing, so the injuries would be gone by the time he woke up, though he would probably still be stiff and sore. Peter didn't both putting on any night clothes and went to bed, his body relaxing in relief.

As he lay there Peter couldn't help but reflect on the last handful of months and how much his life had changed; getting bit by a radioactive spider, his uncle dying, becoming a superhero, his best friend finding out and joining him, starting off with street level threats, then fighting super villains that he never imagined he would have to face, etc. Peter had questioned Jack many times why her dad, the Ironman, come to help out with the villains they had no business facing as the street level heroes they had started off as, she always gave one of three answers: he didn't know, he thought they could handle it, or they had defeated the villain before he managed to help out. The way Jack answered the question made Peter suspicious that she was just making excuses for her dad.

But, Peter had chosen his path to use his powers and how to take that path and Jack had chosen to join him, and they did always win in the end even if it was by a stroke of luck so unless it was something they truly couldn't handle they couldn't complain since they chose to do it. They chose to keep fighting no matter how hard it got, how much they got hurt, or how many people villainised them such as a certain owner of the Daily Bugle with anger issues.

Peter sighed again before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jack was humming a song as she made herself a sandwich. She had the tower to herself for the day as her dad was out saving the world and Pepper was at some sort of business conference or something like that, given what she was like most people would think Jack would use this opportunity to throw a party but she knew better than to do that after the last time Tony and Pepper were out of the house and she threw a party, so instead she was going out. With her sandwich in one hand and her bag hoisted over the opposite shoulder she went to the elevator to leave. But when the elevator door opened she was met with the sight of a group of people she didn't recognise with the exception of the man in the middle, who she recognised as Loki from reading the SHIELD report that was given to Tony.

"Let me guess." Jack said in an even tone to hide her nervousness, a trick she had perfected through multiple kidnappings. "You're here for dad. Sorry, he's not in at the moment but I'd be happy to tell him you dropped by so he can get back to you."

"Ah, yes. The Stark's spawn. I've heard about you." Loki said.

"And I've heard about you, and quite honestly it hasn't been good. So if anyone needs me I'll be in my room."

Jack quickly turned and ran as Loki told two of the people with him to give chase.

"JARVIS! Lockdown!" she yelled as she dodged an attack, grabbing a plate and lobbing it in return.

"Yes, Miss." JARVIS said.

Jack made it back to her room and dove through the doorway, a thick metal door slammed down behind her with the two men on the other side.

"JARVIS, contact dad." She said as she calmed her breathing.

"Sir is already aware and on his way, he says to stay safe in your room." The A.I. told her.

Jack laughed. "As if that's going to happen."

Jack pulled off her wig and went over to her wardrobe and pulled out her Imp costume, as she got changed she grabbed her phone and contacted Peter.

"Peter, there are some strange people in the tower." She said once Peter answered.

"Okay, I'll be over as soon as I can." Peter told her before hanging up.

Jack finished getting dressed, checking herself in the mirror to make sure she got everything right.

She then spent a long time separating her window from the rest of the lockdown so she could get out.

* * *

Spider-Man swung through the city towards Stark tower to help Jack out with whoever had invaded the tower. Jack hadn't sounded worried over the phone, in fact she sounded like it was just a minor annoyance, but then again she had a bad habit of not taking a lot of situations seriously until someone got hurt. When he was just a block from the tower he stopped swinging in shock when he saw a large hole open up in the sky and creatures come flooding through.

"What on Earth?" Spider-Man questioned as he looked up at the portal.

"I have no idea." The Imp said as she flew over to him, having finally managed to sneak passed the lockdown. "I only just got out my room to see that thing."

"Well, whatever they are they're bad." Spider-Man said when he saw the aliens causing destruction.

"Well then, let's go do our stuff." Imp agreed.

As the two vigilantes fought aliens and rescued civilians they noticed other heroes fighting the aliens, Imp recognised them all from when she hacked SHIELD to get a look at the Avengers project her dad had been considered for; there was Ironman, Captain America, the Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, and the Black Widow.

"I guess the Avengers thing happened after all." Imp commented to herself.

Imp let out a yell as a laser from one of the alien's guns nearly hit her in the head.

"Oh, it is on!" she grinned, her eyes lighting up with a madness she usually got when she was able to go all out in her attacks.

Imp reached into some pockets she rarely used because of the type of bombs she kept there and threw some at a cluster of aliens, she cackle like an insane person when they blew up in a spectacular explosion.

As the two vigilantes continued to fight they started to gravitate towards saving civilians rather than fighting the aliens and left the fighting for the Avengers, Imp mostly did this because she ran out of her most destructive bombs and had to conserve.

* * *

Spider-Man swung into a building through a hole that had been blasted in it.

"Is anybody here?" he called out.

"Help!" his sensitive hearing picked up the cries of distress.

Moving through and removing rubble Spider-Man eventually found the trapped people and guided them out of the building to the ground. He then went back into the building to search and rescue more survivors before moving on to the next building.

Meanwhile, the Imp worked to save people on the street with a some of them being the ones that Spider-Man had lowered to the ground, she led a large group of people out of the danger zone while protecting them from alien attacks.

"Look out!" one of the adults in the group called out.

Imp turned to see a large cluster of aliens heading straight for them.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" she instructed the group who nodded and continued running.

Having used up her most destructive bombs earlier Imp now struggled with fighting the aliens she had easily took down not that long ago, while swinging by Spider-Man quickly noticed and dropped in to help out.

"How are you doing?" Peter grunted as he dove to the side to avoid being impaled.

"Not good, all my useful bombs are almost gone." Imp panted. "You?"

"Down to my last canisters of web fluid."

"Not look good is it?"

"Nope. Hey, what about those new weapons you've been working on?"

Imp looked to her belt where her prototype secondary weapons were strapped.

"Worth a try." She shrugged, then winced as her shoulder hurt more than she was expecting.

Imp reached to her belt and detached two metal cylinders with a few buttons on them, she pressed a button on each and flaming dagger blades popped out of each. She flipped them in her hands to get used to the feel before attacking, she was fairly clumsy with her new weapons but she was able to use them enough to fight because of the training Natasha had given her while she was posing as Tony's assistant.

After dispatching the final aliens that were focused on attacking them Imp and Spider-Man went back to helping out citizens.

* * *

Spider-Man and Imp were working together to help someone trapped under some rubble when Imp's phone rang. Imp put her back to the rubble to continue to support it while she turned off her voice changer and answered her phone.

"Yeah?" She asked as Spider-Man managed to get the guy out from under the rubble, allowing her to drop the piece she had been supporting.

"Jack, I just wanted to let you know that I may not always show it but I have always been proud of you and that I'm sorry for not being a better dad." Tony's tired voice came through the phone.

This got Imp worried, the only times Tony ever talked like this was when he was completely drunk, she knew he wouldn't risk getting drunk while saving the world which meant something else was making him speak like this.

"Dad, what have you done?" she asked.

Imp got her answer when she saw something flying towards the hole in the sky, a closer look revealed it to be Ironman with a missile on his back.

"Dad! Dad, no!" she cried out when she realised his intentions.

"I'm sorry. But know... know that I love you. And I..."

Ironman flew into the hole and the connection was lost.

Imp would have cried out but she was in complete shock, she didn't even notice when all of the aliens suddenly dropped to the ground dead at the same time, she just kept her eyes on the portal with her phone to her ear. The portal started to close and Imp felt her heart clench.

"Come on, dad. Come on." She whispered.

"The portal was just about closed when at the last second Ironman fell through with the portal closing fully just a second later.

"Yes!" Imp cried out in relief.

"He's not slowing down!" Spider-Man cried out.

Sure enough Ironman was still falling.

Imp's heart clenched and was once again frozen until the Hulk jumped from a building and caught Ironman. This spurred her into action and she took off towards them with Spider-Man swinging behind her. They arrived and landed on a building overlooking the Avengers and were caught off guard by the loud roar the Hulk let out, looking down they saw Ironman without his faceplate but with his eyes open and saying something they were too far away to hear.

"Oh, thank the deities." Imp sighed in relief as she fell to her hands and knees.

Spider-Man crouched down beside her and gave her a one-armed hug.

"As if they was any doubt he'd survive." He said.

"Yeah." Imp gave a stuttering laugh.

They watched Ironman stand up before the Avengers made their way to the tower.

Spider-Man stood up and checked his web fluid.

"I think I have just enough to get home." He said. "I should go now so aunt May doesn't worry too long. I'll meet you back here when she lets me go to help with those still trapped."

"I better get back to the tower quick." Imp said as she stood, mindful of her injuries. "Dad still thinks I'm locked up in my room."

Both waved goodbye to each other and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tony limped through the tower in his damaged Ironman armour as Nick Fury and some SHIELD agents took Loki away in heavy shackles, his mind never left the though of his daughter who had been locked up in her room during the entire ordeal but he didn't want her out until he was sure Loki was far away from her. His heart had felt like ice when he saw the metal door sealing her room and all the dents and blast marks in it but since it still remained solid and from JARVIS assurances he knew that his daughter was safe. When he felt Loki was far away enough he decided it was safe.

"JARVIS, release the lockdown." He said.

"Yes, sir." The A.I. responded.

The Avengers heard the sound of multiple metal doors and windows being lifted.

Tony walked over to Jack bedroom door just as it opened as the teen herself shot out, she bowled into Tony with so much force that he was almost knocked over.

"Dad!" she sobbed.

Tony felt immense guilt as he put his arms around his daughter, he had almost abandoned her again, he must have terrified her when she realised what he had done. Jack continued to sob into his armour some more while the Avengers stood by, the members who knew about Tony's daughter informing the members who didn't know..

Jack then pulled out of Tony's arms, grabbed a book from seemingly nowhere and started hitting Tony with it.

"You almost left me! Again!" Jack yelled, fuelled by her emotions. "Of all the reckless, inconsiderate things! How could you?"

"Ow! Ow! I'm sorry!" Tony tried to defend himself from his daughter's vicious attacks.

The Avengers were torn between amusement at Tony getting beaten with book by his own daughter and feeling sad for how upset Jack was.

Tony eventually managed to get the book away from Jack and she was back to crying in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay." Tony told her, show affection he wouldn't dare show in front of others under normal circumstance.

Jack eventually calmed down and began to feel embarrassed about her emotional breakdown. When she had gotten home and quickly cleaned up she hadn't really registered Tony's actions properly in her mind, but when she saw him it all came rushing back and her emotions took over, like her dad she didn't like to show her softer side and hid it using jokes and being loud. Jack pulled out from Tony arms again and looked at the other Avengers, she walked over to a de-Hulked Bruce Banner and gave him a brief hug.

"Thank you for saving my dad." She said.

Bruce blushed slightly at the unexpected hug and praise but managed to stammer a response.

"It was really the other guy, not me." He said.

Jack smiled at him, but it lacked the usual mischievous grin. "Well, when I see the 'other guy' I'll thank him but for now I'll settle for thanking you."

Bruce smiled in return.

"Now." Jack said suddenly, springing back to her usual self. "What sort of party happened while I was locked up in my room?" she motioned to the mess that had been the main room.

Jack did a good job at hiding her injuries and pain but Natasha was able to pick up on it, she wondered why but didn't voice that Jack was hiding something.

* * *

A man walked home, away from the disaster zone in the city, he had gotten caught up in the attack but was one of the ones lucky enough to escape with only cuts and bruises. But as he walked his mind wasn't on the invasion it was on one of the heroes who helped rescue him when he had been stuck under some rubble, the Imp. While he was being pulled out the hero's phone had rung and he answered it, but when she had answered it his voice was distinctly feminine, he quickly came to the conclusion that the Imp was actually a woman who was cross-dressing as a man; most likely to help with the whole secret identity thing.

But it hadn't been finding out that the Imp was actually a woman that had shocked him the most. After being rescued he hung around and was able to catch the Imp's side of the phone conversation, he quickly picked up she was talked to her dad when she called the person on the other end such, but then she started screaming at her dad not to do something and was looking up at Ironman as he flew a missile into the portal the invaders came from. He could draw only one conclusion from the entire thing, Ironman was the Imp's father.

And the man wasn't even done yet with his revelations. He actually knew who Tony's Stark's child was, Jaqueline Stark, or Jaqueline James depending on who you asked, a girl he had known until she was six years old before she had been taken away from her mother and their little family had been separated. He knew Mama J would very much like to know her daughter was one of the new heroes of New York, so when he got home he started planning his visit to a very high security prison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Pull!" a man shouted.

"I'm doing my best!" the Imp snapped back, pulling hard on a rope as she floated in the air while her thrusters were on high.

The large piece of rubble finally shifted and the rescue workers quickly retrieved the people underneath, whether they were dead or just unconscious she didn't want to know. The workers got the last person out and allowed Imp to drop the rubble. Not far from her Spider-Man was using his webs to strengthen the supports on a building until something better could be put in place.

It was the day after the invasion and rescue workers, police, paramedics and uninjured normal people were working hard to rescue people still trapped and secure the most unstable and damaged parts of the city. As soon as they could get away from their overprotective guardians Spider-Man and Imp joined in the effort which was gladly received, even those who didn't like them put aside their hatred in order to help people and the usual villains were gracious enough to take the day off and leave them alone to fix the city.

Spider-Man and the Imp weren't in their usual costumes but that was for good reason, their costumes had been badly damaged during the fight and Spider-Man's spandex was hardly good for repair work anyway.

Spider-Man was dressed in an outfit Jack had made for him not long after getting into the hero business but he didn't wear it as his spandex suit allowed him to pull off it acrobatics better and was less heavy, but he wore it now because right now it was better than his torn up spandex suit, he wore a hoody that was designed similar to his Spidey suit with a black area on the front and black and large white spiders on both areas, black skinny jeans, kneepads, red converse boots, black fingerless boots, a red face mask with a black web design, and a pair of large goggles to cover his eyes.

The Imp's costume was different from her usual one, her body was a dark-blue one-piece with the legs tucking into her boots but with short sleeves, a black sleeveless jacket, black scarf covering the lower part of her face, and bandages wrapped around both arms to the fingers, her boots were different as they had been banged up pretty badly as we, her goggles had also been replaces as they had been covered in deep scratches and one lens had been completely cracked. She had a black satchel at her side that contained her bombs as she didn't have her regular jacket, the jacket was actually fine but it hadn't seemed appropriate, the bombs she carried weren't her usual ones either, they bombs that released stuff like safety foam, bombs that she could use if she encountered fires or dangerous areas, the satchel also had a first aid kit for when she came across the injured before the rescue workers or medics.

Imp put her hands on her knees and panted, pulling up that piece of rubble had been a strain, but she quickly got over it as she was called over to help the rescue workers again.

Spider-Man was fairing better than the Imp due to his superior strength but she had the advantage of reaching some places he had trouble reaching and could go into more fragile areas because of being able to float. As he worked Spider-Man chatted with one of the workers he was helping.

"I like you're new look." The worker complimented.

"Thanks, but don't get used to it, my other suit was just too torn up."

"Shame, this one looks better than spandex."

"So I've been told, especially by Imp."

"Hey, you two are doing us a huge favour by helping out."

"Even if we weren't heroes we'd still help out. Besides, people need our help."

"That's a nice attitude. I can't see why so many people think you two are bad guys."

Spider-Man shrugged. "Can't be helped."

He finished webbing the supports for the building they were in.

"Okay, these webs have been made to last longer than usual so they should last until some proper repairs can be done." He said.

"That's good. I'll radio that in." The man said.

Spider-Man nodded and ran out of the building and to the next one that looked heavily damaged to look for people and check how just how damaged it was on the inside.

* * *

"I want to know who they are and I want to know their potential!" Fury told the Avengers, minus Thor who was back on Asgard.

On the screen in front of them was two separate pictures of two people, the Imp and Spider-Man. Spider-Man's picture was a close up of him swinging through the city and Imp's was of her in the air with some small bombs held between her fingers.

"Why? Last I checked they've been doing good." Tony said.

"Recent reports show them helping out during the invasion and they have helping rescue workers with cleaning up the city." Natasha agreed.

"Look, if it were up to me I would happily leave them alone unless they did something wrong but the higher ups have ordered that we bring them in for questioning to make sure they are not a threat." Fury said.

"Are these the same higher ups that ordered the city blown up?" Tony was cynical.

"They only did what they believed right in order to stop the invasion."

Tony scoffed while the over Avengers didn't looked convince.

Fury sighed. "Look, we have two options. Either we try to bring them in as peacefully as we can or they send out a team to bring them in by force."

The Avengers didn't look happy at the limited options.

"How long do we have?" Steve finally asked.

"I managed to convince them to give you two months, any later and they will be brought in by force."

"How are we going to convince Spider-Man and the Imp to not only come with us to SHIELD but give up their identities?" Steve asked.

"It won't be easy." Natasha said. "They most likely wear masks because they have people to protect, and they have a lot of enemies who would love to get back at them through people they care about, so they will do a lot to protect their identities."

"How about we try to find out who they are first and then approach them in civilian mode?" Tony suggested.

"But we hardly have any evidence on them." Clint pointed out. "We know their height, relative age range, Spider-Man's hair, eye colour and blood type from some of his blood that was found, the Imp's hair is always on display but it could easily be a wig or a dye job and he uses a voice changer."

"Well, we just haven't been working hard enough, we need to start piecing together information and making connections." Tony said.


	8. That's all she wrote

And that's all she wrote, 'she' being me.

I put up this story in hopes of getting somebody else interested enough to pick it up or at least the character or Jack, I'm just not the sort of person to write a story based in the Marvel cinematic universe. I've noticed that I also have a problem when it comes to my OCs, I tend to focus more on them rather than the cannon characters, this is because the cannon characters are already explained while my OC is not, however most people come for the cannon characters. So I wrote this to explain Jack so that if anyone does decide to pick this up they can choose how much to write, they can even change Tony Stark being her dad if they like, but please no pairing her with Peter.

I'll write a little more about Jack and her family for those still confused. Jack's mother is called Jessica James, she runs a gang of thieves consisting of young runaways and street children she trained to be thieves, this earned her the nickname Mama J because she was a mother figure to many of them. Mama J is a mutant with abilities that take a form of mind control where she can make people do as she says or believe what she says, though she never uses it on the people she trains or allows to be on her team. When Jack is six Mama J's home and base of operations is raided and everyone taken into custody, Mama J takes the rap for everyone by saying she was controlling them, she is then sent to a maximum security prison. Jack goes to live with her dad and when she hits her teens she develops her powers which give her the ability to manipulate the density of her body and gives her amazing durability.


End file.
